the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternity (Holy Name)
Drawing close to the Name of Eternity allows a Theist to gain access to a greater sense of their immortality, as well as a limited capacity to manipulate the flow of time and the gift of Ambiogenesis. Ordo Immortals: God is eternal, this attribute is what fuels the Immortals whose capacity for eternity is very real. Immortals do not age beyond their thirties, or if they are already older, they regress back to that general age (some Immortals gain control over their physical appearance, but most remain in their thirties). Immortals tend to stick out in any generation, their mannerisms and behavior still harking back to bygone eras. Also, their penchant for a wide variety of knowledge certainly makes them appear separate and above the mortal masses. Immortal's strengths come in what they gain over time: after countless lifetimes, their experience, resources and assets often make them indispensable. As does their contacts. Immortals are very knowledgeable, and their information networks come to run deep. They invariably come to the foreground as intelligence officers in any Squad. Immortals are hard to kill - the only way to permanently kill one is to pierce their heart. Anything less, even decapitation, will not suffice - eventually it all comes back together again. Toxins, radiation, fire, whatever, it will only temporarily harm or incapacitate them. Only if the heart is somehow pierced or ruptured will their centuries of living finally come to an end. Aspect of God: Eternity AKA: the Undying, the Everliving. Immortal Degrees Ruah Facts: -The oldest of the Immortals, those several thousands of years old, either go to slumber deep within the earth or 'ascend' and leave this world for... somewhere else? -Immortals can enter a state of torpor called Dormition, allowing them to sleep for vast spans of time with no ill-effect. -Immortals greatest powers, besides immunity to death, is their intellects. Centuries of life have sharpened their wits and perceptions, allowing them to notice even the tiniest of details and extract tons of information from them. -The Antediluvians are said to be the oldest Immortals, and easily among the strongest beings on the planet. Luckily, they appear to be asleep deep within the forgotten places of the world. -Many Immortals come to work in the field of history, both as professors and as field-workers (see the Relic Hunters and Keepers of the Word down below). -Immortals are said to be among the last groups of Supernaturals to posses a working knowledge of Ruah, the very first human language. Said to be spoken by Adam and Eve, only the oldest members of the Order speak it fluently. -It was the Order of Immortals that begun The Trust and they posses a majority bloc of The Trust's leading members. Ambiogenesis: Neophyte Immortal Adepts have a reduced need to breath, eat, sleep, or drink. They can go days or weeks without sleep. And Elder Nazoreans may not need any at all. A Nazorean houses a Shekinah, a fiery manifestation of God's Spirit within his own body, with the heart acting as the Tabernacle or exact place of indwelling. That Shekinah is what powers him, keeps his body ageless, and heals him. Thus, he has no need for food, drink, sleep, or even air to breath - everything is supernaturally supplied by The Shekinah. With this power, Immortal Adepts are easily the masters of any game of attrition. Their bodies are self-fulfilling machines, never requiring upkeep unless severely damaged. Chartreuse: Chartreuse is a wine that to mortals is just that-a wine. But to Nazoreans, it has healing properties, can reverse toxins, and reinvigorate even partially destroyed and desiccated bodies! Its origins lie in the monks of the famous Abbey of Cluny in France. Over the centuries, Nazorean monks in the abbey experimented with herbal remedies and Immortal physiology until they perfected the tonic currently known as Chartreuse. Chartreuse is very popular among the Order and rare is the Immortal who doesn't have a small cache of it somewhere. The recipe, known only to members and affiliates of the Order, is kept hidden in important abbeys in the old world and abroad. Resources: The greatest power of an Immortal lies in what resources they can accumulate with time. A seasoned Immortal can wipe out his opponents through far more mundane means than combat, he could simply call some favors in with his buddies in law-enforcement and have his enemy's passport revoked, or pay his private army of hackers to freeze all enemy accounts online. Unlike Degrees or Tricks, Resources must not just be purchased but also maintained. Every time an Immortal would gain a Degree, he can choose to purchase 4 "points" to add to any Resource (either one he already has or a new one, although a new one may require him to explain how his Adept got that resource so recently). Every time a story arc or gaming session is closed, the play should deduct 4 points from some Resources (preferably the ones he owned). The idea behind this is simple: Resources atrophy with the passage of time. The Immortal struggles to keep his resources up. Therefore, with the passing of game time, his ratings in various Resources go up and down to reflect this. Normally, the amount of points an Immortal gains in a game session of any length should be the same amount he must deduct at the end, in order to keep things steady. Even after an Immortal reaches his full Degrees, he must therefore still acquire points every time he gets a "new Degree" which means in theory Immortals have an infinite number of Degrees (a game system technicality). -Networks = Immortal has a number of important contacts in significant positions or institutions of society. These contacts feed the Immortal important information, information that is often of a secretive and high-value kind. -Bounty Hunters = Immortal has one of many professional bounty hunters he can pay to perform duties for him. These bounty hunters can be ordinary human, or even Supernaturals. -Investments = Immortal has accumulated several important investments that provide him with a steady and concrete flow of cash. - Business Chains = Immortal is involved in several, ongoing business enterprises that afford him with both cash flow, resources, and employees. Normally this would take up most of an Immortals time, by storytellers can explain that an Immortal simply has a few trusted individuals run the companies for him, allowing the Immortal the time necessary to take up the cause. -Patron = The Immortal has found a senior Supernatural of some kind, almost always an Adept, who has helped the Immortal learn the ropes. This patron may provide further assistance in various ways to the Immortal. The higher a rating an Immortal has in this Resource, the more powerful his patron is. -Hacktavist = Immortal has hackers, and is probably a proficient hacker himself, allowing him to make cyber attacks on foes. These hackers are paid by the Immortal and thus are employees, of a sorts. -Academia = Immortal holds several degrees in education, probably not all under one alias, giving him access to an extensive wealth of knowledge and professional minds. -Aliases = The Immortal has several aliases, some of which he may keep running simultaneously. This allows him to keep sections of his life walled off. Having this resource, especially at high levels, will almost definitely mean he has dealings with the Trust. At really high ratings, the Immortal might actually be one of the leading figures of the Trust? -City Council = Immortal either sits on city council, has several important and close contacts on city council, or may have been the man who paid for their council altogether... either way, the Immortal has power over the regulations and administrative work of a specific region. Immortals often have several resources like this in major cities around the world. -Politics = Immortal has deep roots in current politics and can ask for favors regarding policy making and elections of state officials. -Military = Immortal may have served in the army and has important contacts in the military (or he may know many of their dirty secrets...). Immortal can quickly gain access to military personnel, assets and bases. Be extremely careful, because chances are the IAS will be aware of any Immortal who is involving himself to this extent in the armed forces of the world nations. -Law Firm = One of the most valuable assets any Immortal can have, professional lawyers can intercede for an Immortal on all sorts of matters. They can smooth over problems with the law, take care of financial irregularities, and defend him in legal matters. Most importantly, they can even be used offensively against the enemy by filing lawsuits, revealing financial or legal wrongdoing, or just generally jamming up the bureaucratic machinery to halt any plans an enemy might have. -Private Investigator = Immortal has access to individuals or groups with professional-grade skills and equipment in investigation. Usually ex-military or ex-police, these individuals will be able to do the leg work that the Immortal may not have time for. -Historic Locations = Immortal has several important real estates, either mansions, government facilities, historic locations, safe houses, remote islands, or even an old world castle. This Resource can also be used offensively: why go to the trouble of breaking down doors and forcing a nest of Vampyres out when instead you can buy their abandoned tenement building and have it demolished? Byzantium: The Byzantine Empire, also known as the Eastern Roman Empire, which lasted from the time of Emperor Constantine until the fall of Constantinople in 1453 AD, was considered by many to be the Utopian dream of the Order of Immortals. Some of the Order's most Senior Members operated freely (and sometimes openly) within the administration of the empire. While Western Europe was mired down in the Dark Ages, the Eastern Christians of the Byzantine Empire were building a colorful and metropolitan empire with art, science, cultural advancement and a strong military force. The Walls of Constantinople defended the empire from an often constant wave of barbarian invasions until the it's fall, when the invention of larger canons smashed them down to the ground. Immortals who date from that time period still find it difficult to get along with Saracens. -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mNh_6OslNI -http://orthodoxwiki.org/Byzantine_Empire -Fall of Constantinople Ancient Egypt: The Immortals posses a fondness for Ancient Egypt, which may or may not seem all that ancient to some of the Order's members. Egyptian art, culture and history is prized by the older members of the Order of Immortals, many of whom have sizable and intact libraries of Egyptian texts and artifacts. -http://www.ancientegypt.co.uk/menu.html -http://www.ancient-egypt-online.com/ -http://ancient-egypt.org/ Historical Reenactments: Immortals tend to careers and occupations that deal in the subject of History (no real surprise there). Historical Reenactments are especially fond to them because it gives them a chance to relive the days of times past. And considering how much money an Immortal can generate over the span of time, many historical plays patroned by Immortals are rarely lacking in funds. -http://www.parenfaire.com/ -http://www.gettysburgreenactment.com/ -http://www.worldwartwohrs.org/ References: -http://renaissancemagazine.com/ -http://abc.go.com/shows/forever -http://www.amazon.com/The-Legend-Wandering-George-Anderson/dp/0874515475 -http://www.christianbook.com/the-immortal-angela-hunt/9780849942181/pd/942187 -http://indianajones.wikia.com/wiki/Grail_Knight -http://www.religionfacts.com/christianity/people/athanasius.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103442/ Video: Category:God